


5 Times Quake | Daisy Saves Phil's Ass

by Persiflage



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 5 Times, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Asgard, Blow Jobs, Canon Disabled Character, Clothed Sex, Couch Sex, Crossdressing, Daisy Is The Only Marvel Superhero, Developing Relationship, Elevator Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Future Fic, Hand Jobs, Humor, Inhumans (Marvel), Kree (Marvel), Naked Female Clothed Male, Older Man/Younger Woman, On the Run, POV Phil Coulson, Pegging, Phil Coulson's Enormous Crush on Daisy, Porn With Plot, Roleyplaying, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Skoulson Sex Cabin, Skoulson Sex Tropes, Skye | Daisy Johnson Feels, Skye | Daisy Johnson's Superpowers, Skye | Daisy's Hacking Skills, The Retreat Safe House (Marvel), Undercover, Woman on Top, daisy's van, quake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7738903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Does exactly what it says on the tin. Quite silly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Times Quake | Daisy Saves Phil's Ass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RowboatCop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowboatCop/gifts).



> The Skoulson fandom often jokes about Phil being Daisy's 'Damsel in distress' and her having to save him, and I took that idea and made it absurd. Scenario 1 was suggested by becketted, and Scenario 2 by brilliantlyhorrid. The whole fic is for badrowboats as it's her birthday.

**[1]**

"Agent Mackenzie, this is not funny," Coulson says through gritted teeth.

The other man makes a vague gesture, attempting to stifle his laughter, his expression apologetic as he continues to gape at Coulson's ass – or more precisely, at the torn denim on the seat of his jeans where the guard dog has taken a chunk out of him.

"You could at least go to the drug store and get some bandages and antiseptic cream," Coulson says grouchily.

"You probably need a tetanus shot, or is it anti-rabies?" Mack says, his voice still full of amusement. 

"Mack!" 

The other man is startled out of his merriment by the obvious strain in Coulson's voice.

"Okay, I'll go, but I think the nearest drug store's a few blocks away."

Coulson can hear what Mack's not saying – that it'll take him longer to go and get what's needed because Coulson chose a motel on the outskirts of the city, rather than somewhere central.

"I'll wait," Coulson says dryly. It's not like he's going to go rushing out of here with his ass hanging out of his pants, more or less. _And these were my favourite jeans,_ he thinks forlornly.

He pulls off his coat and hangs it on the back of the chair near the table in the corner of the room, then he bends down to remove his shoes, wincing when pain jabs at his ass as the muscles pull and flex. He gets his shoes off, then allows himself to flop down onto the bed, burying his face in the pillows.

He's just wondering whether the new Director purposefully sent them on a wild goose chase – there'd been rumours of sightings of former SHIELD Agent Felix Blake in the area where the warehouse he and Mack had been scouting when Coulson had been bitten by a testy guard dog – when he hears the door behind him opening, and since he knows Mack couldn't have got to the drug store and back in a mere five minutes, he tips his head sideways a little to ask, rather crossly he will admit, "Did you forget your wallet?"

"No, but I suspect you forgot some of your basic training today, Phil," says a familiar yet wholly unexpected voice behind him.

"Daisy?" he says disbelievingly. He starts to push himself up from the bed.

"Yeah, Phil." She almost sighs his name as she enters his line of sight.

"Daisy," he repeats, dazed. "What are you doing here?"

"Come to render first aid," she says, her tone light, and a half smile curling the corners of her mouth.

"Why are you here in North Carolina?" he asks. Her hand is on the small of his back, and she's not exerting any pressure, yet it feels hot and heavy through the fabric of his shirt, and he makes no further attempt to sit up.

"The same reason as you, Phil," she says heavily, "Felix Blake."

He eyes the drugstore bag in her hand and asks, "How much did you see?"

"Everything, Phil – I was already there, surveilling the site when you and Mack arrived. How'd you miss the guard dog?"

He closes his eyes, embarrassed by his lapse. "I was distracted," he admits, feeling sheepish.

"By – ?" He feels the bed dip as she sits on the edge, and her hand moves to his shoulder, then his face as she lightly traces the stubble on his cheek. He has to bite back a whimper because her touch is so gentle, and no one's been gentle with him for a long time.

"You've been overdoing it," she says, then leans down and presses a light kiss to his temple, and he turns his head towards her, hoping for more, but she's already pulling away.

"Okay, soldier. On your feet and drop your pants," she says, her tone suddenly brisk and no-nonsense.

"Daisy!" he exclaims, simultaneously appalled and excited by the idea.

"Phil," she says in a stern, don't-argue-with-me tone. "I called Cal – Dr Winslow – before I hit the drugstore, to check what you needed. I got everything that he told me is needed to clean up and patch your ass, so on your feet."

"But Mack – " he beings, protesting feebly.

"Doesn't know what I know, won't be back for a while, and knowing Mack, has probably been teasing you ever since you were bitten." She sets the drugstore bag down, then pulls off her leather jacket and her fingerless gloves, before giving him a firm look. He sighs, then climbs off the bed, trying to hold back the winces of pain.

He unbuckles his belt under her watchful gaze and he feels a flush of arousal and embarrassment colouring his face as he fumbles the jeans down and off. He's more than half hard already but he's hoping she won't notice the state of his cock under the button down shirt he's still wearing.

"You'd better drop your boxers too, then lie back down on the bed," she tells him, her tone surprisingly cool and professional. He turns his back and lets his boxers fall, then he climbs awkwardly back onto the bed.

She kneels beside him, and he can't help whimpering just a little as the cool sting of antiseptic cream washes over the bite.

"I'm not hurting you, am I?" she asks immediately, lifting her hands from his body.

"No," he says adamantly. "No, but – "

"But what, Phil?"

"That feels very good," he says, embarrassed all over again by how pathetic he must seem to her.

"Okay." She resumes her ministrations, and there's nothing especially erotic about what she's doing, but Phil is nevertheless growing more and more aroused. He can't help it – Daisy's hands are on his skin, are touching his bare ass, and he's shamefully aroused now.

When she's finished, she surprises him by lying down beside him, settling on her side so that they're face to face. She reaches out to trace her fingertips over his stubble on his jaw, then she leans in and kisses him on the mouth.

He moans loudly, then groans as she pushes at his shoulder, encouraging him to lie on his back. The move exposes his erection, and he blushes.

"Let me take care of this for you," she says softly, and curls her hand around his hot, hard flesh as she resumes kissing him.

When he's about to come she pulls her mouth from his, making him whine, before he groans as she shifts down the bed and takes the engorged head of his cock into her mouth and sucks, bringing him to a climax with a muffled shout.

He tugs her back up the bed so he can kiss her and taste himself on her mouth.

"I have to go," she tells him. "Mack will be back soon." She slides her hand gently over his bare ass, then says lightly, "Take care of this mighty fine ass, okay?"

"Okay," he whispers, and she gives him another, all-too-brief, kiss, and then she's off the bed and on her way before he can protest.

He carefully pulls his boxers back on, then his jeans, then he allows himself to relive the last few minutes before Mack opens the door and he has to explain why he doesn't need his partner's first aid after all.

**[2]**

Phil Coulson's been in a few embarrassing situations during his career as a SHIELD agent, but he thinks this might be the worst – even more embarrassing than when he got bitten on the ass by a guard dog a few weeks ago.

"Hello!" he calls for the umpteenth time, vaguely hoping someone will finally hear him. He'd call for help on his cell, but apparently there's no coverage when you're in a hole thirty feet deep that appears to be lined with steel.

"Hello," a voice calls back, and at first he thinks he's hearing things, imagining that there's finally someone out there.

A sliver of light appears over the lip of the hole overhead and he squints upwards, trying to see who it is.

"Hello?" he calls again, feeling a little desperate: he's been down here for more than an hour, and he's tired, thirsty, and sore from the beating he took before he escaped into this warehouse and fell down the hole in the dark.

"Oh Phil," says a familiar voice.

"Daisy?" He sighs, relieved that she's the one who found him, rather than an enemy, but wondering why he's fated to be found by her in embarrassing situations lately. "Have you got a rope?"

"Nope," she calls back, and he's just a little irritated by how cheerful she sounds. "Stand back, Phil."

He obeys – the hole's about 12 feet across so there's room for him to back up, and he wonders what she's planning to drop down, if not a rope, that'll allow him to escape.

A moment later he gets his answer when Daisy herself drops gracefully down in front of him. He can't help gaping because her descent was obviously very carefully controlled – she doesn't even stumble when her feet touch the ground.

"Well this is a proper pickle you've got yourself into," she observes, smirking. Her hair's black and has been cut differently, and he thinks she looks older, and more self-assured than ever, and it hurts, just a bit, that she's maturing into her role as 'Quake', as the media has dubbed her, and he's mostly only seeing this evolution in bits.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to find you," she adds, and gestures at the smooth metallic walls. "All this vibranium masked the signals from your hand."

"My hand," he repeats, then says, "Wait, vibranium?"

"Yeah, vibranium." She gives him an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, Phil, you basically stumbled into a trap that was designed for me."

Before he can ask her how they're going to get out now she's trapped herself in here with him, she steps closer and presses her lips lightly to his, and he stiffens as arousal surges through his body. He hasn't forgotten the hand/blowjob she gave him the last time they met, and he's not expecting a repeat, but he can't help wanting.

Then she pulls back and eases his short coat off his shoulders, before pulling off his polo shirt.

"Daisy," he hisses. "Do you really think this is the time or place?"

She chuckles. "Relax, Phil, I'm not planning to ravish you." He can't help the tiny pained noise that escapes from the back of his throat at her words, and her eyebrows go up as she obviously registers his reaction. 

"Okay, I'm not planning to ravish you here and now," she says, and brings her hands up to his shoulders. "This will help."

It takes him a moment to realise that she's very carefully and lightly vibrating his muscles, thereby easing a lot of the aches from his earlier beating.

When she's finished doing his chest, back, and both his arms, he feels as limp as a ragdoll, and she eases him down into a sitting position, then settles next to him. He watches as she pulls a couple of packets of mini doughnuts from the pockets of her leather jacket.

"Want one?" she asks, and he nods eagerly, then finds his voice.

"Thanks." He takes a bite of the powdery goodness, then asks, "What are we doing?"

"Eating doughnuts, Phil, until I've renewed my energy enough to get us both out of here."

"You can get us out?" he asks eagerly, his doughnut forgotten for the moment.

"Of course." She frowns at him. "Did you think I just came down here to keep you company?" Her tone is light and teasing, but he can tell she's a bit baffled if that's what he was thinking.

"No. Well, I wasn't sure. It's just you said it was a trap for you."

"Phil, I love you a lot, but I've no intention of sitting in a trap with you."

"You do?" He feels a bit breathless at this revelation.

"I do what? Love you? Of course I do, Phil. I'm not in the habit of giving handjobs or blowjobs to guys I don't love."

He stares at her, trying to get his head around the idea that Daisy loves him.

"Phil, Phil, Phil," she says in a chiding tone. "You are such a loser, it's a good job I love you anyway."

She grabs his still bare shoulders, rather dramatically, he thinks, and kisses him: it tastes of sugar mostly since they've both been eating doughnuts, but it doesn't matter – the kiss is glorious and perfect because Daisy is kissing him, Phil Coulson, who is a very big loser indeed. 

Then she resumes eating doughnuts as calmly as you please – as if she hasn't just more or less turned his world upside down.

"Come on," she says eventually, getting to her feet and tugging him up with her. "Let's get out of here and find somewhere more comfortable to do this."

"Yes," he says fervently, and quickly pulls on his polo, then his coat, then he gives Daisy an expectant look.

"You need to put your arms around me and move with me," she tells him, "and I'll use my powers to get us out of here. Just follow my lead."

"Gladly," he says, wrapping his arms around her, and she rolls her eyes, but she's smirking as well as she holds her hands out to the ground, palms down, and begins vibrating the air downwards as she also turns them in a tight circle on one spot.

"When I say jump," she says, her voice a little breathless, and he nods. "Jump!"

He obeys, Daisy jumping simultaneously, and they're propelled upwards by Daisy thrusting the vibrating air at the ground. They stumble a bit on landing, but Daisy's already moving, and Coulson moves after her, following her lead as she runs across the open, poorly-lit warehouse towards the door he came through earlier.

"How did you get here?" she asks as they're hurrying out of the warehouse.

"SUV," he says, pointing at it in the almost deserted parking lot. 

"We'll come back for it later," she says, and angles across the asphalt to a battered yet familiar looking blue-green van.

"Is that – ?" he begins.

"Yes," she says, cutting off his question, then scrambling into the back of her old van, which he hasn't seen for years.

She climbs into the driver's seat, and floors it, and Coulson tumbles into the passenger seat beside her. She puts out a hand and hauls him upright, then her hand's back on the wheel and they're driving at speed away from the warehouse.

Three hours later they're across the state line and holed up in a safehouse that used to belong to HYDRA – one of several that Daisy knows about. She's currently flat out on the couch, fast asleep, while he prepares dinner for them both. She showered and changed into a dress earlier, and he's had to tell himself not to get distracted by the fact that she's barefoot.

She wakes just as he's turning off the burners, and she comes to stand behind him before he can turn around. He sighs when she wraps her arms around him.

"Something smells good. Hmm, actually two things."

"Two things?" he asks.

"Yeah, Phil – the food and you."

He chuckles, then moans when she goes from sniffing exaggeratedly at his neck to kissing it. When she scrapes her teeth over his nape, however, he loses it completely. "Please, Daisy, please," he begs in a hoarse voice.

She slides her hands down over his belly and onto his thighs, then brings her hands up to unfasten his jeans, and he moans absurdly loudly when she gets her hand inside and clasps his rock hard cock.

She gives it a couple of strokes, then lets go and turns him around, before peeling his jeans down his legs, simultaneously sinking to her knees in front of him. When she reaches for his cock, however, he puts his hands on her shoulders and mutters, "Inside you, Daisy, please."

She grins and gets to her feet then, clasping him by the dick, leads him over to the table; she lets go of him, then bends forward over the table, and he immediately groans, then lifts the hem of her dress. She's wearing lilac panties under the dress, and he quickly drags them down, noticing the damp spot on the crotch, and he presses his rigid cock against her ass as he fumbles a condom out of his wallet from his jeans, which are still around his ankles.

He rolls the condom on, then pushes her legs further apart before slipping two fingers between her legs to determine how wet she is. The answer is very wet as his fingers easily slide deep into her. She moans and shudders, and he decides to get her off before he fucks her.

She gasps and moans and shivers as he works her up to an orgasm, before he pulls his fingers free, then slides his dick into her slick heat. They moan in unison as he fills her, and they move together as he fucks her deep and hard.

It's over far too fast, but Coulson is happy that Daisy wants this with him, even if their relationship is set to be haphazard and irregular while she's away from SHIELD.

He slips his cock from her, then disposes of the condom before pulling up his boxers and jeans. "Hungry?" he asks as Daisy turns around and scoops up her panties.

"Very," she murmurs, leaning in to kiss him emphatically. "For food, too."

"Daisy!" he exclaims, pretending to be scandalised. She smirks at him, then laces her fingers through his, and he's intrigued by the fact that she's holding his left hand.

"Come on then, Phil. Feed me up, then we can play some more."

He nods eagerly, wondering if they'll be staying the night: he wants to actually sleep with her as well.

**[3]**

Phil Coulson's carried out a lot of undercover ops at parties and other events during his career, but this party takes the prize for his most embarrassing experience. He's been here a little over an hour, and has been waylaid at irregular intervals by an obviously worse-for-wear woman who's mistaken him for a former lover and won't stop hitting on him. All his protestations are in vain, and so far everyone who's overheard her interactions with him have been too amused by his obvious embarrassment to intervene.

He sighs as he looks around the room, wishing he dared to actually drink the whiskey in his glass as he feels like he needs a strong drink this evening. He can't, however. Daisy had let him know that she'd heard, via her grapevine, that Felix Blake could be attending this party, and Coulson's eager to take Blake in. If nothing else, it'd put him in the new Director's good books, and while he can't stand the guy, he does need a win. He has no desire to be fired, even though this newly re-legitimised SHIELD isn't the organisation it could or should be – he wants to stay because he believes it can become better and he wants SHIELD to be here for Daisy to come back to when she no longer has to run.

"Madam, I assure you, I am not your Nicky," Coulson repeats yet again, his patience beginning to slip and his exasperation starting to seep through as Gloria accosts him yet again. He's trying to turn away from Gloria when a familiar profile catches his eye, and he feels as if his heart's leapt into his throat, even as his blood rushes south.

He's trying to peel the tearful Gloria's hands off him when Daisy arrives at his side, and he sees her take in the situation at a glance. She leans in and wraps her hand around the nape of his neck and brings his face closer to give him a very intense kiss that obviously includes a lot of tongue. She also slides her left hand down over his crotch, quickly feeling out his growing erection.

"Darling, I'm so sorry I'm so late – I got held up at the office, and then the traffic was murder!"

Gloria had stumbled back as Daisy moved in and now she's staring at them, her face blotched and her eyes red.

"You're not Nicky," she says tremulously.

"No, madam, I'm not. I've been trying to tell you that all evening."

She bursts into noisy sobs, then flees, tottering unsteadily on her heels, and two separate women peel themselves from their respective groups to go after her.

"Thanks for the save," Coulson says, a little breathless still: Daisy's wearing a red dress that's backless and has a plunging neckline that's revealing a lot of cleavage, indicating she's not wearing a bra beneath it, and judging by the way the sheer fabric clings to her body, outlining every curve, she's not wearing panties either.

"Staring, Phil," she teases, pressing herself against his side, which makes him curl his arm around her far too possessively. She kisses him again, leaving him feeling light-headed as well as breathless, and his cock's so hard that he suspects anyone who looks at him will notice.

"Do you have a room?" she asks in a low voice, her breath tickling the over-sensitive skin of his ear.

"An entire suite," he answers, trying to keep himself calm.

"Good. Let's head there and we can _debrief_ each other," she says with emphasis on the debriefing. Then more loudly she says, "Darling, I desperately need to freshen up, would you mind?"

"Not at all, I assure you," he says gallantly, offering her his arm, and steering her across the crowded ballroom to the elevators that will take them to his suite.

Once in the elevator, Daisy steps out of her shoes – red to match the dress and with four inch heels – then turns to Coulson. 

"Sorry about the kissing and groping," she says, sounding very sincere. "I know you're not really big on PDA."

"Don't apologise," he tells her. "It was a very timely intervention and I'm very grateful."

She smirks. "I noticed your gratitude," she teases, her eyebrows raised. "I think you should demonstrate your gratitude properly, though."

"Oh yes?" He clasps her shoulders and pulls her body against his, then kisses her deeply as his left hand snakes under the hem of her short dress.

She moans loudly as he easily slides two fingers into her, finding her already slick with arousal. "Hang on," she gasps, and leans sideways to press a button on the panel of the elevator's controls. Then she pulls her cell phone from the tiny clutch she's carrying, and begins tapping on the keys. All this while clenching her inner muscles quite tightly around his prosthetic.

"What are you doing?" he asks curiously.

She flashes him a dirty smile. "Ensuring our privacy," she says, then puts her cell back in her bag and sets it on the floor by her heels. "Now you can fuck me."

He groans, then begins fingering her properly, while she unfastens his belt and pants, then eases his engorged cock free of his pants. She orders him to pick her up, and he obeys, then groans again as she mutters, "In me." She lifts herself up high in his arms, and he helps her guide his cock into her, both of them moaning as she sinks down and he fills her. She nips at his bottom lip, then begins to move, riding him energetically. Coulson holds onto her tightly, glad he's got such strong arms, and equally glad Daisy took off her heels given the way her legs are wrapped around his waist.

It doesn’t take very long for either one of them to come – Daisy gets there first, her body clenching tightly around his, and then he's coming too, his cock pulsing deep inside her.

"Fuck, Daisy," he gasps.

"Ever done this before, Phil?" she asks, her expression curious. "Fucked in an elevator?"

He shakes his head. "10 out of 10. A++ fucking. Would come again."

She laughs, which he'll admit was his intention. "You'll have to wait to come again, won't you?" she asks as she unwraps her legs and he lowers her back to the floor.

"Afraid so. It's what you get for picking an older lover."

"I don't mind," she tells him with a reassuring smile. "I _like_ my older lover. All the benefits of being with you outweigh that particular 'handicap'." She makes air quotes around the last word, clearly intending him to understand that she doesn't consider it a handicap.

"Other benefits?" he asks curiously.

"Fishing, Phil," she teases, eyes sparkling as she steps back into her heels, then picks up her purse. She fiddles with her cell again, then presses the elevator button, and they resume their interrupted journey.

As they step out of the elevator, she slips her right hand into his left, and lets him lead the way down the hall to his suite.

He gets them both a drink from the mini-bar, then they settle on the couch, Daisy sitting with her legs tucked up, which means she's flashing a lot of thigh, but as far as he can tell, she's not doing it to tease. He even recalls that she often used to sit thus when they were on the Bus.

She gestures at his laptop, where it sits on the coffee table. "May I?" 

He nods, and passes it over, then watches as she switches into 'hacker mode' as he thinks of it when she gets all intensely focused on computer work. After about ten minutes, she leans against his shoulder as she brings the laptop in front of him so they can both see the screen, and he tries not to let the press of her breasts against his upper arm distract him as she shows him footage of Felix Blake arriving and departing from the hotel an hour before Coulson's own arrival. There's a 40 minute gap between the arrival and departure through a back entrance and they can only see glimpses of his face in profile, but it's enough to tell Coulson that this is Felix Blake, and that he's missed him by a considerable margin.

"This trip's been a complete waste of time, then," he says. "From SHIELD's point of view, anyway." He takes the laptop from Daisy and sets it back down on the coffee table feeling irritated by the fact he's missed Blake.

She shakes her head at him. "Oh ye of little faith," she says, and grabbing the laptop again, she begins to go through the footage from the hotel security cameras. He watches in fascination as she gradually pieces together the number on the licence plate of the van which Blake arrived and departed in. She finds partial views of it, some quite blurry, but she sharpens them up, and eventually she has an entire plate, and the number thereon, which she then runs. They're both surprised when it turns out that the number isn't fake.

"Very sloppy, boys," she chides, shaking her head. Although when it turns out that the number's registered to a non-existent man, she admits they were less sloppy than she'd hoped.

Nevertheless, she sets a program running to search for the plate on all the security camera footage in the state that's been recorded in the last 12 hours to see if she can discover where the van came from, or went to.

"That's going to take a while to run," she tells Coulson, "and in the meantime, I think we should catch up." Her voice is practically a purr and when she shifts to straddle his lap, he moans. Her dress hitches up to show more of her thighs, and between that and the heat between her legs, he feels his cock stirring into life again. 

She lifts her left arm and guides his fingers to the zipper, and he obliges her, then raises his eyebrows when she pulls it off and tosses it onto the coffee table. He feels his cock beginning to throb at the sight of her sitting naked in his lap.

"Daisy," he groans when her mouth descends on his, his chin gripped between her strong fingers and thumb. She slides her tongue against his and he's so busy kissing her that he doesn't notice her unfastening his bow tie until she slides it from around his neck. She nips at his bottom lip as she unbuttons his shirt, then eases his dinner jacket from his shoulders.

Then she slides her hand over his crotch. "Hmm, not quite there yet, are you Phil?" He opens his mouth to apologise, but she silences him with kisses. "It's okay – I'll get you there in no time."

She climbs off his lap, which he feels rather defeats the object of 'getting him there', and he whimpers quietly at the loss of her weight on his body. She smirks at him, then taps his knee. "Legs up, Phil."

He stretches his legs out along the couch, and she grabs his other knee and gently pulls his legs further apart, then she settles between them, her back against his chest. She grabs his wrists and pulls his arms around her body, guiding his right hand to her breast, and his left between her thighs. He slips a finger into her and finds she's again ready for him to fingerfuck her. He soon adds a second finger to the first, and he nuzzles the side of her neck as he fingers her to an explosive orgasm. 

By the time she's come a second time, he's more than ready, and after she's caught her breath from her second orgasm, she turns around and straddles his thighs as she works his pants open, then she gets to her feet long enough to get his pants and boxers off, leaving him in just his unbuttoned dress shirt. She kneels over him, and he guides his cock into her, both of them moaning as she sinks down onto him.

"Fuck, Phil," she mutters, then clenches tightly around him, which makes him swear in turn. He holds her hips as she rides him, watching her face as she moves, and enjoying the ecstatic look she gets when she comes.

After they've recovered they climb off the couch and take it in turns to shower, then get dressed. Coulson orders room service while Daisy borrows his laptop to check the latest reporting on the activities of 'Quake'. 

By the time the food arrives, the search she started for Blake's number plate has finished, and they eat as Daisy figures out just where Blake and his merry band of thugs are holed up.

"I think we should go and get him," she says as she finishes eating. "It'd be a coup for you if you took him in, wouldn't it?"

He nods, not surprised that she knows this, nor is he surprised that she wants to help him appease the new Director of SHIELD, despite the fact that she doesn't want any more involvement with the organisation.

"Okay, Phil, suit up. We're doing this." He grins and she raises her eyebrows. "What?"

He leans in and kisses her, sliding his hands down her back to cup her ass and pressing her body against his. "I love it when you boss me around," he tells her, knowing she'll be able to tell he's aroused.

"Now he tells me," she sighs. Then nips at his bottom lip. "After we get Blake, we're revisiting this conversation."

He grins again. "Yes ma'am."

She shakes her head, but he can see the smile that's lurking. "C'mon Phil, we've got a rogue agent to catch."

**[4]**

One outcome of a very public encounter between Daisy (helped by certain members of SHIELD) with a rampaging bunch of Kree warriors is that it's no longer a secret that Phil Coulson survived the Battle of New York. Coulson isn't thinking of that as he, Mack, Elena, Joey, and FitzSimmons help Daisy to do battle, but he discovers the consequences at 1am the following morning when he's helping to oversee the cleanup in downtown LA, and a certain blond Asgardian climbs from Dr Foster's car and stomps across to where Coulson's talking to Mack and Simmons.

"Phil, Son of Coul," Thor begins. "You survived. I am very glad to see you are alive, but why did you never tell me?"

Coulson tries to explain, but it quickly becomes clear that Thor's not really that interested in explanations, and as Dr Foster hurries over, after parking her car properly, Thor grabs Coulson's arm in one strong hand, grabs Dr Foster's hand in his free one, then cries out, "Heimdall, open the Bifrost."

Before Coulson can even begin to voice a protest, the multicoloured beam of light that he knows the Asgardians use for travel between Midgard and Asgard shoots down onto the street, causing cries of alarm from various agents working nearby, and then Coulson finds himself yanked upwards. He closes his eyes and presses his lips together hoping he's not going to vomit because he's not sure that wouldn't be classed as an insult to the Asgardians, and then he's stumbling forwards as his feet hit solid ground.

"Thor, what are you doing?" asks Dr Foster, sounding less than impressed by her lover's peremptory action.

"We must have a proper celebration for the recovery of Phil, Son of Coul," Thor tells her, beaming at them, like this is the best idea he's ever had. "And there's no better place than Asgard for such a celebration."

"But – " begins Dr Foster.

"Come," commands Thor, and leads the way out of the circular chamber where they'd arrived. Coulson casts a quick glance at Heimdall and gets a nod back from the Asgardian. When he looks around again, Dr Foster's looking at him apologetically.

"I'm sorry about this Agent Coulson," she says quickly. "When he told me, as we were driving over, that he wanted to celebrate with you, I figured we'd go to a bar and he'd get heroically drunk or something. I had no idea he'd bring us here."

"It's not your fault," Coulson tells her. And it's not, but he can't help wondering what's going on back in LA, and just what Daisy will do or say when she discovers he's been more or less kidnapped by Thor. She might have thought him dreamy once (does she still, he wonders?) but he can't imagine she'll be very impressed at Thor's high-handedness.

Two hours later, there's a party taking place that Coulson's pretty sure is turning into an actual bacchanal, and he's desperately wishing he was anywhere else – preferably back on Earth having a quiet meal with Daisy, when a voice behind him asks, "Enjoying yourself, Phil?"

He turns around so quickly he spills his drink, not that he really cares – he's just so happy to see Daisy, even if he hadn't expected to see her here.

"Am I glad to see you," he says. "No, I'm not enjoying myself."

She raises her eyebrows. "I heard this party's in your honour." She smirks at him, and he sighs, shaking his head.

"Thor saw me on TV after – you know." He makes a vague gesture. "Of course, I still hadn't got around to telling him that I was alive, so he made Dr Foster drive him over so he could celebrate."

Daisy looks around the room, and he watches her taking in the scene: Lady Sif and Dr Foster are sitting in a corner, talking intently, and he wonders if they're gossiping – their expressions seem a bit too serious for that. The Warriors Three, whose names he's yet to find out, are drinking heavily and singing at the centre of a group of other Asgardians, who are also drinking heavily, and joining in the chorus, so far as he can tell – he doesn't know the language in which they're singing, so he can't be completely certain. And he notices that a certain doorway in the corner of this great hall is attracting a lot of traffic, which makes him suspect people are sneaking away for sex, then coming back for further drinking.

Daisy turns back to him, and asks, "Do you want to get away from here?"

"Can we?" he asks. Then frowns. "Actually, how did you get here?"

"Mack and Jemma told me what had happened when I got back to the scene, so I called on Heimdall to open the Bifrost for me."

"Just like that?" he asks, awed.

She chuckles. "Yeah, Phil, just like that."

"And he did?" He shakes his head. "Of course he did, you're here."

She smirks. "He did, and when I arrived he told me that it was an honour to meet so mighty a Midgardian warrior." 

"Wow, Daisy – you've got your very own Asgardian fan," he says, grinning broadly at the thought that Heimdall is a fan.

She chuckles again. "I have. Anyway, he told me he'd send us back whenever we're ready to return to Midgard, so if you want to get out of here, just say the word and we can slip away. I doubt Thor will even notice." She nods over to where the big blond Asgardian is laughing uproariously with the Warriors Three, a large tankard in each hand. "And Jane will explain we had to get back."

"Well, now you're here," he says, "I guess I wouldn't mind staying a bit longer."

She grins, and he realises that she'd been hoping he'd say that. "Where can I get a drink?" 

He takes her right hand in his left – something he's noticed she prefers, even though it's a prosthetic, or maybe because it is – he'll have to ask her about that sometime, he decides, but not right now – and leads her across the hall to where the drinks are being served, then they wander around the hall for a while.

Eventually they reach the doorway he'd spotted earlier, and Daisy follows his lead as he guides her down the hallway beyond. 

"Phil," she says softly, and he looks around, eyebrows raised. 

"Yes?"

"There are people having sex in these rooms," she says, and flushes. 

"I suspected that," he tells her, "but how do you know? All the doors are closed."

Her blush deepens. "My powers," she says.

His eyes widen. "Oh!" He can feel himself blushing too, though he's not sure why. They continue down the hallway until they spot a room that's empty, the door standing ajar. He looks at Daisy questioningly, and she grins, her embarrassment forgotten, then she tugs him inside and shuts the door, bolting it firmly.

"Are you okay with this?" he asks, already aroused.

"Phil, I'm always okay with fucking you."

He blushes again, then pulls her to him and kisses her deeply. He wishes she wasn't still in her field suit, and remembers the red dress she wore the night they took Felix Blake in, but this is what she's wearing, so he begins undoing her zippers, and she moans into his mouth, then works on getting him out his own clothes.

Eventually they're naked, and she tumbles him backwards onto the large, very luxurious looking bed, then crawls on top of him. She grabs his wrists and pins them above his head, then lowers her mouth to his and kisses him hungrily, and he moans, feeling himself growing harder as she licks at the roof of his mouth, sucks on his bottom lip, then tangles her tongue with his. He arches his hips up from the bed, and she suddenly drops down on top of him, pinning the whole of his body with hers.

"Daisy," he gasps, feeling absolutely desperate.

"Phil." She grinds her body against his, making him moan again, then she takes both his wrists in her left hand and reaches down with her right to guide his swollen shaft into her slick heat.

"I – uh – I might not last," he tells her as she tightens her muscles around him.

"We'll see," she says, and once his cock's fully embedded inside her, she holds his wrists in both her hands again, and proceeds to ride him, her body moving energetically over his. He feels completely helpless, but in a very good way, and he's very glad when Daisy comes fast and hard because he's not sure how much longer he can hold off his own orgasm. Then she's coming a second time, and that's enough to set him off too, his hips bucking up beneath her as his cock pulses inside her.

She slumps down on top of him, then giggles suddenly.

"What?" he asks, wondering what's amusing about this situation.

"We've fucked on another planet, Phil," she says, lifting her head to smirk at him, and he chuckles.

"Yeah, I guess we have."

"That makes us interplanetary fuckers," she says, with a further giggle, and he lifts his eyebrows.

"How much Asgardian ale did you drink earlier?" 

"Not that much," she scoffs, then starts nuzzling his throat, licking and sucking on his Adam's apple, and he is astonished to realise he's growing hard again.

"How much did _you_ drink?" she asks, eyes wide as she realises what's happening.

"Not that much more than you, I promise," he tells her.

"Well, I'm not complaining," she says in a reassuring tone. She alternates kissing him with soft bites to his throat, and he groans when he realises he's rock hard again, and it's been about ten minutes by his estimation.

She lifts herself off him, which makes him groan for entirely different reasons, but she shushes him, then moves sideways, positioning herself on her hands and knees beside him. "Phil," she says, her voice so low it's practically a growl. "I need you to take me."

His cock twitches at her words, and he rolls onto his side, then gets up on his hands and knees, moving in behind her.

"Put your cock in me and fuck me hard," she demands, and he shivers with arousal, then obeys, thrusting into her a lot harder than he usually does. 

He fucks her hard and fast, his balls slapping against her with each forward thrust, and she gasps and moans, and eggs him on until she comes hard, then again, and then a third time – which surprises Coulson, but by then he's emptying himself into her with a shout as her third orgasm tips him over the edge too.

"Fuck, Daisy," he gasps as she allows herself to collapse onto the bed and he slumps on top of her. "Not too heavy, am I?" 

"No," she says, then adds, "Let me turn over?"

He manages to lift himself up again, though his arms are shaking and his knees feel like jelly. As soon as she's on her back, though, she pulls his body down atop hers again, and wraps her arms around his shoulders, before kissing him softly.

"You okay?" she asks.

He nods. "You?" 

"Yeah. That was pretty intense." 

"It was. D'you suppose there's something in the air here?"

She shrugs. "I don't know. I don't mind though – that it was intense."

"Me either." He rolls off her, then shifts to lie on his side, and she immediately rolls onto her side so they're lying face to face.

"I could use a nap," Daisy mutters after a few minutes.

"Yeah, yesterday was a long day." He slips his arms around her and she shifts closer until they're snuggled up together, and he feels his eyes closing almost of their own volition.

DJ-PC-DJ-PC-DJ

They're woken up after a few hours of sleep by a knocking on their door and Dr Foster's voice calling their names. Phil rolls off the bed, remembers he's naked, and grabs his pants, pulling them on quickly even as he calls back to Dr Foster. 

He opens the door and sees she looks as dishevelled as he feels. "Dr Foster."

"Agent Coulson. Are you and Daisy okay?"

He frowns a little. "Yes. Shouldn't we be?"

She blushes. "Apparently someone spiked the Asgardian Ale with an aphrodisiac last night – it only has a mild effect on Asgardians, but on the likes of you and I, or Daisy, it can be a lot more powerful. I wasn't sure how much either one of you had drunk."

"Not that much, as it happens," he tells her. "We're okay."

"Good." She nods at him, then says, "We're having breakfast in the great hall – those of us who are awake. If you and Daisy are hungry."

"Always," calls Daisy, and Dr Foster chuckles a little. 

"Okay, I'll see you in a little while, then."

"Thank you," Coulson says, and closes the door as she sets off down the hallway again.

"Well that explains that," he observes to Daisy as he makes his way back to the bed and begins to get properly dressed.

"I wonder if we can get hold of some of that aphrodisiac?" she says, and he gives her a wide-eyed look, which makes her giggle, then lean in to kiss him as she slides her hands down his back to cup his ass. "You're not a fan of that idea, I take it?"

"Not really," he says.

She nods, then lets go of him so he can pull his shoes on. "I can't wait to get back home."

"Me too," he agrees. "But breakfast does sound like a good idea."

"Always," she repeats, and he rolls his eyes, then offers her his hand and they head back down the hallway to eat before they leave.

**[5]**

Daisy's back with SHIELD, which has a new Director – the former Agent Mackenzie is now formally in charge – and the Watchdogs are gone, though Daisy speculates they've gone underground, rather than disbanded. Inhumans are not quite flavour of the month, but after the spectacular way in which Daisy, Joey, and Elena had saved LA from the horde of Kree warriors a couple of months ago, the Sokovia Accords have been revoked, and the law will eventually be changed to give Inhumans the same rights as regular humans.

Coulson is looking forward to a long weekend at the Retreat with Daisy – their relationship is no longer a thing of secret meetings and hurried sex, although they do still sneak away for a quickie when they think they can get away with it.

Daisy comes into their shared quarters on Friday morning carrying a tray, and he smells coffee and toast, and sits up to greet her properly – she'd given him a quick kiss and he'd mumbled a 'Good morning' when she left to train with May, Joey and Elena at their usual early hour, but then he'd gone back to sleep.

"Morning sleepyhead," she teases as she brings the tray across and sets it on the nightstand.

"Morning lark," he says, smirking up at her as she leans down, grabs a fistful of his undershirt and tugs him upwards to kiss him. 

"Very melodramatic," he teases when she releases him, then pats at the bunched fabric of his undershirt.

"Mmm." She climbs onto the bed, straddling his thighs, and reaches over for his coffee, which she's made in the Grumpy Cat mug as usual.

He accepts the mug in his right hand and she curls her hand over his stump. "How is it this morning?"

"A lot better, thank you." He's discovered it aches sometimes in the colder weather, and yesterday they'd come back from a mission to Edmonton where the temperature was a good deal lower than here.

"Good." She lets him drink his coffee while she lightly vibrates the muscles in his arm, and he groans in pleasure. "Want your hand?"

She asks the question casually, but he's not fooled – if she's suggesting that he puts his prosthetic back on, she has something sexual in mind. Not that he cares. It's actually very reassuring to him how much Daisy has accepted his robot hand, and he appreciates the fact that she prefers him to use his left hand when he's fingering her, for example – it has different vibrations, she's told him, which add to her pleasure. During their time together as lovers she's done a lot to normalise his prosthetic and he has a lot less shame about it than he had when the first one was fitted.

"Sure," he says, looking at her over the rim of his coffee mug with a smirky smile.

She smirks back, then climbs off him to fetch the prosthetic, and he lets her fit it in place as he finishes his coffee.

"Do I get to eat my toast before you begin the debauchery?" he asks, and she giggles. 

"Yeah Phil, we'll eat first. There's something I want to talk to you about before the debauchery." She sits beside him rather than on him.

"Okay." She sounds serious, and he wonders what's on her mind. They eat their toast and Daisy drinks her coffee in a companionable silence, and he thinks about how much he loves this – he'll always love listening to Daisy talking about anything, because he loves her voice, and he has long since admitted he fell in love with her voice before he met her – but sitting in a companionable silence is also something he treasures. Just knowing she's there beside him, ready to talk or to listen if either of them wants to, and especially after the endless months of her absence while she was going around the country helping Inhumans.

They reload the tray with their empty plates and mugs, and then he turns to her with an expectant look. 

"You remember when I rescued you from that 30 foot deep hole?" she asks, and he rolls his eyes.

"How could I forget?" he asks. "One of several embarrassing situations you saved me from when you should have been worrying about helping your people."

She puts her hand on his left arm, then slides it down to lace her fingers through his. "I didn't mind," she says reassuringly.

"No, I suspect you were vastly entertained," he says, grumbling just a little.

She smirks at him. "Maybe a bit," she agrees. "Anyway, it's not the rescues I want to talk about."

"Oh?"

"You remember that I said I was planning to ravish you – and you – "

"Got excited," he says. And he can feel a little thrill of excitement stirring at the thought that maybe she's planning to ravish him now instead.

"Yeah." She shifts to sit across his lap again so they're face to face. "How would you like me to do that this weekend?"

"While we're away," he clarifies.

"Yup. And I thought, if you were okay with the idea, that we might actually roleplay it? With costumes."

"Costumes?" he repeats, slightly confused now.

"Yeah." She looks a bit bashful, now, which intrigues him. 

"What sort of costumes?"

"Well, I've been the superhero and you've been, sort of, my sidekick, right?" He nods – he can't argue with that interpretation. "Which makes you the damsel in distress."

His eyes widen. "You want me to dress up as a damsel for you to ravish?" he asks, feeling an even bigger thrill go through him at the suggestion.

"It's a stupid idea, I know," she says.

"Daisy," he breathes, then wraps his arms around her and pulls her close for a hungry kiss. He slides his right hand up under the tank she's wearing, running his fingers up her spine, while he slips his left hand into her sweatpants. She moans loudly into his mouth as he pushes two fingers into her, then tears her mouth from his to ask, "You like the idea then?"

"Yes," he grunts, and tries to work his fingers deeper into her slick heat.

"Wait!" she gasps, and pushes to her feet long enough to pull off her sweatpants and her panties. As she sits down, he pulls off her tank as well, so that she's naked in his lap, and she guides his fingers back into her before leaning in to kiss him again.

He works her to a fast climax, and she comes hard, her muscles clenching tightly around his fingers, but he doesn't stop – his fingers continue to work her through her orgasm and drive her to a second one. After the second, she pulls his hand free, then licks his fingers clean, before getting his sweatpants off, freeing his engorged cock.

"Phil," she sighs, and sinks down onto him.

Afterwards they sprawl on the bed together, sated and happy. 

"Yes to the costume," he says, still a little breathless, "in case that wasn't obvious."

She laughs softly. "Yeah, Phil, I think I figured that out."

"Where are we getting this costume?"

"I found a great place," she says enthusiastically. "It's a costume shop that specifically caters to queer people of all kinds, which means you won't get any funny looks or comments while trying on dresses. And just for the record, I'm gonna wear a costume too. I'm not going to make you do this alone, okay?"

"What are you going to get?" he asks, rolling onto his side to look at her.

"I was thinking of a highwayman, actually," she says.

"Fuck, Daisy," he says, very taken by the image that he's conjuring up.

She smirks. "You like that idea, then?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Good." She leans over and kisses him quick and hard, then says, "Let's shower, dress, pack, and then go and have some fun."

"That's an excellent plan."

"Of course it is, Phil – I'm good at plans." 

He chuckles, and they roll off the bed together. This weekend, he realises, is going to be even better than he'd anticipated.

DJ-PC-DJ-PC-DJ

The costume shop that Daisy took him to proved every bit as accommodating as she'd promised – and he'd found himself enjoying trying on the elaborate dresses that Daisy reckoned would look good on him before he finally picked one in a blue that she insisted matched his eyes. She'd clearly had as much fun in trying on clothes to get together her highwayman look, and when they'd stood side by side together, both in costume, to look at themselves, Gary, one of the two shop owners, had claimed he'd never seen a sexier pair in all his years of running the shop. Coulson couldn't argue that Daisy looked amazingly sexy in her breeches, frilled shirt, embroidered vest, and snug jacket, especially with the hat and fake pistols holstered at her waist – and he grew embarrassingly aroused at the sight. It was just as well that he was dressed in a dress as it hid how hard he was, although the knowing look Daisy threw him told him that she was well aware of his state.

"How do you feel about outdoor sex?" she asks as they carry their bags into the Retreat a couple of hours later.

"Isn't it a bit chilly for that?" he asks. He doesn't want to be a party pooper, but it's hardly the height of summer right now.

"Okay. I suggest we start off the role-playing outside, when I hold you up, and then I'll carry you off to my cabin in the woods." 

He chuckles. "I can live with that." He looks around the main room. "We should light the fire," he suggests.

"And fuck on the rug in front of the fire," she says eagerly.

"Yeah," he breathes, then puts down his bags to pull her into his arms for a quick, hard kiss. "I like the way you think, Agent Johnson."

"That's Jack Johnson, Scourge of the New Forest, to you madam," she says in a low, growling tone before kissing him back.

"We should get changed," he says breathlessly once she releases his mouth.

"Yes." 

Daisy has to help him into the dress and he wonders how on earth they'll manage to have sex while he's wearing it, but he trusts her to have thought of that, so he doesn't ask. Once he's dressed, she makes him sit on the bed to watch her as she gets dressed, and he's wondering why as she strips off her jeans and tank, then her underwear, but he doesn't have to wonder for long when she takes a strap-on dildo from her bag.

"I didn't know you had that," he says, stunned by how excited he is at the sight of Daisy settling the straps into place.

She smirks. "It was meant to be a surprise."

"It is," he says quickly. 

"Have you ever – ?" she begins, and he's surprised when he realises she's actually embarrassed to ask.

"I've had anal sex, yes," he says quietly. "With men and women."

"Phil." She moans his name, then practically throws herself at him to kiss him very hard. "Okay, okay." She mutters once she backs away. "Let me finish getting dressed."

He smirks at her. "As far as I'm aware, I'm not stopping you."

She pokes her tongue out at him, a childish gesture that somehow looks less childish and more erotic when she's standing there naked and wearing a strap-on. He wonders if she'd like to fuck him with it, but doesn't quite have the nerve to ask just now.

He finds himself clutching the comforter as he watches her get dressed in her highwayman's outfit, and he forces himself to relax, although it's not easy when he's so aroused.

"Do we need to go outside?" he asks suddenly, and she lifts her eyebrows as she settles her hat on her head.

"You're that eager to be ravished are you, Phil?"

"God, Daisy, yes." 

She chuckles, then holds out her right hand to him, and he takes it, and lets her lead him out into the main room. 

"Don't worry, Phil, this won't take long, I promise." She leads him out of the cabin, and onto the grass. 

"I want to take a photo of you," he says suddenly.

"Is that a wise idea?" she asks. "You know how easily phones can be hacked."

He feels his excitement ebbing away, and she wraps her arm around his neck. 

"How about a compromise?" she suggests. "We'll stop off somewhere with a photo booth and get some pictures taken before we return the costumes."

"Okay."

"Good." She kisses him, quick and hard, then steps back and pulls her fake pistols free. "Your money or your life!" Her voice has that low growling quality to it again, and Coulson finds his arousal surging back.

"Please don't hurt me, sir," he says in a falsetto, which earns him a smirk from Daisy. "I have no money. I am only a poor young widow."

"You cannot fool Jack Johnson, Scourge of the New Forest," Daisy says.

"Please sir, I'm not fooling. You can search me if you like."

Daisy's eyebrows go up, then she steps in close and holsters the fake pistols. "I'll admit you're a comely wench," she says. "What's your name?"

"Philippa, sir."

He's startled when Daisy grabs the front of his dress and tugs, tearing it open, and she breaks character to laugh at his obvious astonishment. "Don't worry, Phil," she says in her usual tones. "It's designed with this in mind." She shows him how it has been held together with Velcro, and he chuckles softly.

"Very clever."

She nods, then looks him up and down with a leering expression. "A very comely wench," she says in her highwayman's voice. Phil's dress is hanging off his shoulders, exposing the corset and panties he's wearing, along with silk stockings and a garter belt. His cock is rock hard and throbbing as she gazes at him in obvious arousal.

"I think I will spare your life, Widow Philippa, for a consideration."

"Please sir, I'll do anything."

"Anything?" 'Jack' repeats, and when Coulson nods, Daisy picks him up, making him gasp in genuine surprise, then carries him inside the Retreat.

"I'm going to have my wicked way with you," 'Jack' tells him, and he can't help moaning quietly, especially when she cups the dildo inside her breeches in a meaningful manner.

Daisy pulls the dress off his body and tosses it onto the couch, then she tosses her hat and gun belt after it. "Undress me, wench," she orders, and Coulson hastens to unbutton her jacket, vest, and shirt, peeling each item off and adding it to the growing heap of clothing on the couch. Then Daisy guides his hands to the waist of her breeches, and he fumbles the buttons open with shaking hands. She strokes his cock through the panties he's wearing, and he whimpers as his arousal deepens. 

Once he's got her naked, she tumbles him backwards onto the thick rug in front of the fire, and eases the panties below his balls, without actually removing them. His cock springs free, hard and aching, and Daisy detaches the dildo from her harness before climbing onto him. They guide his cock into her slick heat, and she rides him hard and fast until she comes twice in quick succession, and then he's emptying himself into her. 

"I brought lube," she tells him quietly. "Would you like me to – "

"Yes," he says hastily. "Please, Daisy, fuck my ass."

She lifts herself off him and grabs the lube from her breeches pocket, and he watches as she reattaches the dildo, then lubes it up, before putting more lube onto her right index finger. She eases her finger into him, and he groans in pleasure as she fingers him, loosening him up, and then she withdraws her finger and eases the dildo into him instead.

Once it's fully buried in his ass she leans down and kisses him, soft and slow, her tongue sliding against his before it strokes across the roof of his mouth, and he groans as he feels his cock twitching back into life again.

"I'm going to take this off you," she tells him, her hands on the corset and he nods, too breathless for words.

She puts the corset aside, and he breathes more easily without it; she begins to fuck him, drawing back slowly, then pushing back in a little faster, and he watches her face as she moves above him. 

She drives him to a climax that has him spilling all over his stomach and chest, and then she brings his left hand to her mound, and he begins touching her as she continues to fuck him. Eventually she laces her fingers with his and he can feel her using her powers to stimulate herself until she comes with the dildo still buried inside him.

"That was really hot, Phil. Thank you."

"Thank you," he says emphatically. "You should definitely ravish me again."

She chuckles at that, then eases her body from his, and they make their way to the bathroom to clean themselves up. This, Coulson thinks, is going to be a very interesting weekend.


End file.
